


Akuma Files

by WeHaveManyNames



Series: Erisverse [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akumatized Adrien Agreste, Miracle Queen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:06:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29655906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeHaveManyNames/pseuds/WeHaveManyNames
Summary: A file of the akumatized victims of the Butterfly Miraculous wielder, Falena Viola.
Series: Erisverse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2119449
Comments: 77
Kudos: 22





	1. Buona Madre

Civilian Identity: [REDACTED]

  
Gender: Female

  
Akumatized Identity: Buona Madre

  
Powers: destructive energy blasts, [REDACTED], [REDACTED]

[REDACTED], unable to reconcile the truth of what her [REDACTED] had done with her [REDACTED], was akumatized to let all of Paris see [REDACTED] for the [REDACTED] that Buona Madre believed her to be. The akuma infected a locket with a photo in it. The locket was engraved with [REDACTED], and may have been one of the few things that [REDACTED] really felt happy about giving to [REDACTED].


	2. Warrior Wasp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For f***’s sake, Chloe, you’re not entitled to the Bee Miraculous!

Civilian Identity: Chloe Bourgeois

  
Gender: Female

Akumatized Identity: Warrior Wasp

Powers: Infinite uses of Venom. Can deputize civilians into ‘worker drones’ with their own Venom charges, though they fall unconscious after using said Venom charge.

Infuriated by the fact that Ladybug chose to give Hornet the Bee Miraculous on a permanent basis, Chloe was akumatized to attempt to take it for herself. While she failed, she proved a far more difficult opponent than last time due to her ability to create worker drones with their own Venom.


	3. Rena Rage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya, see what I said to Chloe.

Civilian Identity: Alya Cesaire

Gender: Female

Akumatized Identity: Rena Rage

Powers: Fox Fire (explosive fire blast), infinite uses.

Unable to understand why Ladybug gave the Fox Miraculous to Fennec instead of her, Alya was akumatized into Rena Rage in an attempt to reclaim it, after being an idiot and _publicly declaring her identity to her entire class._


	4. Tesseract

Civilian Identity: Future Alix Kubdel

Gender: Female

Hero Identity: Bunnyx

  
Akumatized Identity: Tesseract

Powers: Rewinding/Fast-forwarding/Pausing time via blasts of energy similar in appearance to Burrow

After the Eris Fiasco created a new future, Bunnyx attempted to get Ladybug to travel back in time and undo it. However, as the original future was undesirable due to the events of the Battle of the Miraculous and multiple people who committed crimes of terrorism getting off scot-free, Ladybug (with the assistance of Lapin Blanche) escaped Bunnyx, who was ejected into the present of the Erisverse. This led to her akumatization in an attempt to take Ladybug’s Miraculous and restore a future that was, arguably, worse than the one the Eris Fiasco had created (not that Falena Viola had any intention of letting Bunnyx restore her future, seeing as Falena didn’t have her powers in that future).


	5. Disk Jockey

Civilian Identity: Nino Lahiffe

Gender: Male

Akumatized Identity: Disk Jockey

Powers: Guitar Villain on steroids. Able to brainwash people with music and produce powerful soundwaves.

Nino literally just took an akuma for Adrien. That’s the sole reason he ended up akumatized, and he did a darn good job trying to fight it off.


	6. Miss Understanding

Civilian Identity: [REDACTED]

Gender: Female

Akumatized Identity: Miss Understanding

Powers: Empathy, able to make people read each other’s minds and feel each other’s emotions. Can also cause people to swap bodies.

[REDACTED] was akumatized upon seeing an altercation between [REDACTED] and [REDACTED], wishing there was some way she could help them get along. Of particular (and hilarious) note- she caused multiple body swaps between the heroes, forcing them to exchange Miraculous rather than work with powers unfamiliar to them, causing a whole new Reflekdoll Incident.


	7. Guardian Angel

Civilian Identity: [REDACTED]

Gender: [REDACTED]

Akumatized Identity: Guardian Angel

Powers: Flight, explosive light blasts, light barriers, can disguise as civilian form

Due to Chloe’s isolation (caused by her akumatization into Warrior Wasp), [REDACTED] was akumatized out of desire to watch over Chloe and make sure she was okay.


	8. Demon King

Civilian Identity: Gabriel Agreste

Gender: Male

Akumatized Identity: Demon King

Powers: Can summon demonic versions of previous akumatized villains. The villains don’t have their powers, but all possess some method of launching fiery projectiles (Reflekta’s mirror, Lady Wi-Fi’s phone, Horrificator’s goo barf, etc).

Gabriel Agreste was akumatized from a deal made with Falena Viola to go after his own goals, provided he destroy Ladybug for her. Demon King ended up being powerful enough to warrant finding new wielders for the Turtle and Dragon Miraculous, and caused Ladybug to lose the Horse Miraculous which resulted in the akumatization of [REDACTED] into Night Mare.


	9. Bandit Prince

Civilian Identity: [REDACTED]

Gender: Male

Akumatized Identity: Bandit Prince

Powers: Can manipulate and walk through shadows, can store away anything he lays his fingers on and summon them later if need be.

[REDACTED] was akumatized during an attempt to locate the [REDACTED], due to his frustration upon being unable to find them. He was successfully defeated thanks to Bluebird weaponizing Bandit Prince’s very genuine love for [REDACTED].


	10. Xiong and Langren

Civilian Identites: [REDACTED]

Genders: Female and male, respectively

Akumatized Identities: Xiong/Langren

Powers: Super strength, nigh-invulnerability, vine manipulation

[REDACTED] and [REDACTED] were both akumatized upon Principal Damocles believing a completely baseless accusation from Chloe Bourgeois about [REDACTED], while also refusing to allow [REDACTED] to transfer to a different class. Xiong and Langren hunted the both of them across Paris until being stopped, though they did successfully frighten Damocles into transferring [REDACTED].


	11. Donna Ombra

Civilian Identity: Ariana Perfetta

  
Gender: Female

Akumatized Identity: Donna Ombra

Powers: Can walk through shadows, create shadow tendrils, [REDACTED]

After making an accusation that [REDACTED] was Falena Viola (complete with photo evidence), Ariana was akumatized into Donna Ombra, seemingly as an attempt from Falena Viola to silence her. She managed to fight off the heroes for a while (giving them several bruises in the process), but upon targeting [REDACTED] was deakumatized by Falena Viola, seemingly as an attempt from [REDACTED] to protect herself. This led to [REDACTED] being driven out of school, and a manhunt being declared against her.


	12. Miss Fortune

Civilian Identity: [REDACTED]

Gender: Female

Akumatized Identity: Miss Fortune

Powers: Can summon an Akuma Charm to give her whatever object she desires as many times as she likes.

After being accused of being Falena Viola, [REDACTED]’s negative emotions peaked out, allowing her to be akumatized into Miss Fortune, believing that having Ladybug’s powers would make her invincible. After her deakumatization she was offered an official apology, and the manhunt was called off.


	13. Miracle Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...Chloe...

Civilian Identity: Chloe Bourgeois

Gender: Female

Akumatized Identity: Miracle Queen

Powers: Can freely change to have the powers of any Miraculous, gaining a supersuit to match (appearing as Queen Bee to use Venom, gaining a Ladybug costume to use Lucky Charm, etc).

  
Utterly fed up with not being treated with the respect she believes she deserves, Chloe was willingly akumatized into Miracle Queen by Falena Viola in an attempt to destroy Ladybug and Hornet and take their Miraculous for herself.


	14. [REDACTED]

Civilian Identity: Adrien Agreste

Gender: Male

Akumatized Identity: [REDACTED]

Powers: [REDACTED]

After Falena Viola akumatized herself (as a civilian) and brainwashed Adrien, she was able to akumatize him into [REDACTED], despite him offering significant resistance.


	15. Falena Malvagia

Civilian Identity: Lila Rossi

Gender: Female

Akumatized Identity: Favela Malvagia

Powers: [REDACTED]

In an attempt to kill Marinette and Ladybug, as well as claim the Miraculous for herself, Falena Viola akumatized herself while transformed, despite Nooroo’s warnings against doing so. While Falena Malvagia [REDACTED], the repercussions were severe, as [REDACTED]. Despite this, the deakumatized [REDACTED] had the Miraculous reclaimed by [REDACTED] and was brought into the legal system for crimes of terrorism and attempted murder.


End file.
